Project Summary Evaluating training program efficacy and using that information to improve trainee success has become even more important than ever for biomedical research training programs. In this proposal, the 6 NIGMS-funded T32 training programs for PhD and MD/PhD predoctoral students at the University of Pennsylvania, including the MSTP program directed by the P.I., will work together to put into place an improved infrastructure for program evaluation built around short and long term metrics for success. Our goals are to: 1) improve our ability to assess the impact of courses, workshops and skills training programs, 2) develop sustainable tools for tracking short and long term outcomes, and 3) identify predictors of trainee success during and after completion of the training program. Reaching these goals will improve our ability to answer critical questions, including what has been the impact of each training program? How well do students supported by our NIGMS T32 grants do compared to their colleagues who were not supported in achieving sustainable careers consistent with the goals of each training program? In other words, does being in our training programs make a difference? The P.I. of this proposal has had considerable experience evaluating the outcomes of MD/PhD programs at the national level and in working with others to disseminate the results. Penn's institutional commitment to achieving these goals is strong and will be sustained well beyond the period of the supplement. University resources that will be drawn upon include Penn's Center for Teaching and Learning (CTL), Penn's Office of Institutional Research and Analysis, and the offices of Biomedical Graduate Studies and the Combined Degree and Physician Scholars Programs. 1